Farm equipment, such as planters, harvesters, sprayers and tractors, are equipped with monitors that both track the progress and actions of the farm equipment and can be programmed to direct the farm equipment to perform certain actions. The position of the farm equipment is nearly always tracked through use of the global positioning system.
Devices and methods are needed to communicate wirelessly with the agricultural equipment monitors, allowing information (“agricultural data”) to be easily sent from the agricultural equipment to a server, and information, including prescriptions, to be easily sent from a server to the agricultural equipment. Embodiments of this invention relate to devices and methods that may be used for the wireless exchange of agricultural data and prescription with various makes and models of agricultural equipment monitors.